Happiness
by Onmyuji
Summary: Ahí se acabó el tormento de Inuyasha. Porque esta ocasión, cuando Kagome regresó, supo que se quedaría a su lado. Esta ocasión, para siempre.


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

 **Happiness**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

Ya había comenzado a acostumbrarse al jaloneo de sus sensibles orejas cuando _el olor_ llegó a su fino olfato. De la misma forma en que la luz aparece al final de un oscuro tunel; o el sol y los arcoiris nacen al terminar la tormenta. Ese fue el final de sus penurias y solitario sufrimiento.

Sin pensarlo mucho tiempo, no pudo evitar mandar a esas revoltosas gemelas al ataque del pequeño kitsune que los acompañaba ese día y se levantó, poniendo pies en polvorosa, mudo de la emoción. Venga, ¿qué se supone que debía decir? Todos lo miraron con expectación unos momentos antes de marcharse, incapaces de entender qué bicho le había picado esta ocasión.

Pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Había estado visitando el pozo cada tres días, y hasta ese momento, era la primera vez que el olor era tan nítido que sentía que sus fosas nasales quemaban.

Porque incontables noches la había soñado; y la había alucinado. Imaginando que era su aroma el que jugueteaba en su nariz y lo invitaba. Pero ahora que su instinto le decía que esto no era una mentira, supo que su cabeza no le había hecho justicia y el aroma era mucho mejor a como lo recordaba.

Al fin divisó el pozo y se detuvo frente a él, sintiéndose prontamente nervioso. Y cuando la suave corriente de aire que provenía del otro extremo del pozo, meció su flequillo, la sangre se le fue a los pies y el vértigo se instaló en su estómago.

Estiró su brazo hacia el fondo del pozo y recibió una mano que reconocería perfectamente en cualquier lugar, en cualquier época. Era una mano pequeña, blanca y suave. Y al tirar, la imagen que durante tres largos años esperó, se presentó ante él, como un regalo caído de otra era.

El olor a jazmines se había apagado cuando el aroma de la salada humedad aparecía también. Entonces observó su rostro, lleno de emoción de haberla recuperado, casi mudo—. Kagome...

—Lo siento Inuyasha. ¿Estabas esperando? —Estaba sonriendo. Ella sonreía feliz. Lloraba como un bebé indefenso, pero era feliz, simplemente lo sabía.

Y entonces las emociones en su interior también se desbordaron. Y temiendo arruinarlo todo, la estiró hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó, tratando de asegurarse de que ella nunca más se iría.

—¡Tonta! Tú... ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

 _Porque Kagome había regresado_. Y el tacto de su diminuto cuerpo siendo cobijado por sus fuertes brazos era la sensación más hermosa que recordaba, desde que ella apareció ante sus ojos la primera vez, cuando la confundió con Kikyou.

—Perdóname. —La escuchó sollozar, pero ya no importaba. Ella era real, no era un sueño, era Kagome, su Kagome; y estaba de vuelta con él, con ellos, en esta época.

—Tsk, ¡Keh! ¡Mejor que te quedes conmigo de aquí en más si realmente esperas que te perdone! —Y entonces se calló, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas, repentinamente más que consciente de lo que había dicho. Kagome se despegó suavemente de él, observándole con las mejillas húmedas y arreboladas.

El pánico se apoderó de él. Durante incontables veces había imaginado la clase de palabras que le diría cuando la tuviera ante sus ojos una vez más, y siempre había temido arruinarlo todo. Pero debía de ser comprensible; por su insensible naturaleza de hanyou, bastante oxidada con los sentimientos, era algo natural en él.

Pero esta clase de cosas eran de las que sólo se atrevía a decir en sus más locos sueños. Alguna vez se juró a sí mismo que en cuanto volviese a verla, le confesaría que le amaba, pero ya veía que para eso le tomaría un poco más de tiempo.

Y ahora simplemente todo estaba muy jodido con él y su bocota.

Su rostro rayaba en la histeria, por no decir locura; sus mejillas rojas trataron de evidenciar sus intenciones de explicarse; cuando las lágrimas de Kagome se secaron para dar paso al nacimiento de una preciosa sonrisa que invitaría a la miko del futuro a regresar a sus brazos, silenciosa.

Pero al apretar suavemente su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que ella temblaba de emoción. Igual que él en esos precisos momentos.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé que dijeras eso?

 _Mucho_ , eso no le cabía la menor duda a Inuyasha.

—¡Kagome-chan! —Unas vocecillas se escucharon a lo lejos, voces que claramente Inuyasha reconoció como las de sus amigos, que desde una distancia segura, parecían vigilar su reencuentro con la azabache. Kagome entonces se soltó de su abrazo, sin dejar de sonreír como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Chicos! —Kagome sonreía sinceramente aliviada, antes de soltarse de su abrazo (con la muda promesa de volver a él a la menor oportunidad posible) y corrió hasta ellos con emoción—. _¡He vuelto!_

Y esta vez supo que sería para siempre.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **PS.**_ _No me perdí, andaba de parranda(?)_.

En realidad no, no andaba de parranda; pero sí andaba estrenándome con fandoms nuevos. Pero como alguna vez dije, Inuyasha siempre ocupará un lugar especial en mi corazón de fangirl y no dejaré este fandom tan fácil, jajajaja :P

Incontables fics post-manga existen. Ya tengo algunos en su haber, claro que sí. Pero esto es algo que hace poco nació en mi cabeza para escribir y aquí está. La idea es simple y no quise entretenerme más de lo necesario. Últimamente se me da mucho por escribir cosas rápidas, cortas o concretas, sin pasarme de la raya.

¡Me da tanto gusto andar por aquí, me siento como pez en el agua! :D

Pronto volveré a debutar en fandoms xD pero no crean que no seguiré escribiendo de Inuyasha :B tengo algunos fanfics pendientes del fandom por publicar... unos tres o cuatro... por el momento xD especialmente de Inuyasha y Kagome, que últimamente escribía de muchos otros personajes y no de ellos xD

Espero que me digan que les pareció esta pequeña viñeta, pseudo-Oneshot :D sus comentarios me ayudan a ser mejor cada día :D

Nos leemos prontísimo :D

 _ **Onmi.**_


End file.
